She Says My Name
by tiggernator91
Summary: M to be safe. Story by iris789 from DeviantArt, story is not mine, it was inspired by an artwork from Gokfeuns on DeviantArt


**Disclaimer:**This fanfic is not mine it belongs to iris789 on DeviantArt who made it from Gokfeuns artwork titled "She Says My Name"

Also Naruto, Sakura, & Kakashi do not belong to me they belong to Kishimoto.

* * *

"You can't possibly be serious!" the young woman complained. "Kakashi-sensei, do you know what you are putting me trough?"

"You'll do just fine, Sakura I assure you, nothing bad will come of this…"

"But sensei, why me?"

"Why you?" the man smiled prenatally "because only you can do this. Only you can make him stay still and…"

"And if I don't?" she interrupted her teacher again.

"Oh, but I hope you will." He slightly smirked before disappearing with a noiseless 'puff'.

The girl only sighed quietly as she knew her teacher pulled the disappearing trick on her -again-. She turned around, high on her heels, quite determined, towards the hospital's front door.

She didn't even bother to acknowledge the weather or nature: hot sun, green grass, happy birds. No, things like this didn't catch any glimpse of her attention nowadays, especially now, when she was supposed to watch over her knuckle-headed best friend. Sure he was clumsy, loud, sometimes clueless, but he was all she had left. He was determined, caring and loving; he was a fighter, a dreamer. Sometimes even a mastermind (I repeat, 'sometimes'). But no matter who he would be, she still cared for him more than she had wanted. Good thing she could mask her feelings pretty good these days, she didn't want to show her sensei that she was actually eager to look after him this evening, so she decided to give the impression of being bored, unenthusiastic, and dethatched with the world surrounding her. Deep down inside, she admitted that she was pleased with the situation she was in. Maybe listening to Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be so bad after all. Watching over him until he recovered from yesterday's harsh training and TRY to keep him in the hospital room didn't sound like such a bad idea now when she was slowly opening the door to his room.

She closed it carefully before making her way on tiptoe towards his bed. She could feel his scent, it had sent shivers down her spine, but she remained unharmed by this. Yet, she took another step. And then another one. She stopped when she was on the right side of his bed, her heart pumping a bit faster, a sweet smile forming on the corner of her lips.

'Naruto… you baka… always pushing yourself so hard…'

Her jade eyes were searching his hurt body. Several scars were covering his exposed chest while his face remained slight peaceful. His eyes were closed, yet he didn't seem to be sleeping quite well. Sakura understood the pain he might be under. She felt the urge to heal him, but she couldn't bring it to her to wake him up.  
Yet, there seemed to be things she could not control. She didn't know how, but without any sign of fear, her hand dropped gently on his cheek. The contact between them made her blush, but her cheeks became redder by the second when she heard his whispered voice.

"Sa…kura…"

Her name. He said her name. The first thing he says is her name.

His ocean blue eyes open lazily to the morning sun. He searches the room only to find a panicked Sakura besides his bed.

'Good luck I backed off in time… I hoped he didn't realize what I was doing.'  
'Who cares?' her Inner cheered 'Look at him! So cute and vulnerable!'

"Sakura-Chan?" the blond asked a bit confused as he was fully awoken.  
"Hrm. Stay still, Naruto." She tried to sound harsh, but she hardly managed to. "Kakashi-Sensei told me to keep an eye on you… You can't train until tomorrow…"

Her words seem to enter through one ear and leave trough the other. He was in his sitting position when Sakura interrupted his thoughts again.

"Hey… what do you think you're doing?"  
Strangely enough, her voice seemed very calm and soothing and that gave Naruto a little more confidence in his own actions.

"I'm going back." He stated flatly, with an inch of stubbornness in his tone. That had impressed Sakura, but not for long.

"You're not going anywhere!" her shout echoed throughout the hospital. Naruto froze that instant, his heart almost stopping, and his hands trembling.

'Oh, boy…' he though 'She's not letting me go that easy…'

"Naruto…" she started, her eyes glowing with determination "You need to rest. You can train tomorrow… I won't let you get out of this room…"

His face only escaped a daring smile while getting out of the bed.

"Sorry Sakura…"

His stride was firm, yet, he didn't like to do this to her. She had a job and she had to make sure he was safe. But right now, he only cared about training and training only, nothing would change his mind. Nothing (or so he thought…).

Sakura, surprisingly, had a plan. A devilish smirk got away from her lips as she called his name.

"Naruto…?"

The sweet and innocent tone in her voice made him tremble, and even if he didn't want to face her again, he couldn't resist her calling. He slowly turned his head towards her again, and to be honest, he didn't regret, not a second, his decision.

His eyes grew larger; his anxiety took over him in half a second; he gulped deeply not trusting his luck; his palms were sweating. Not to talk about his heart; it had already skipped several beats. Was it all true? Did she just…?

The young woman had unzipped her red blouse, revealing her black (arousing and other perverted adjectives) bra as she stretched over his bed, possessively with a hand in her shoulder-long pink hair.

Sakura's cheeks burned deeply as she realized his eyes were searching her body with something she though embarrassed of calling hunger.

"…Can I ask you something?" she asked innocently.

"S-Sa-Sakura? What are you doing?" Naruto only gulped as he still thought about this as a dream. It was just too good to be true.

"…Could you come back to bed? …Please…" she purred. Naruto only remained shocked with a burning red blush covering his cheeks. "C-Come… back… to… b-bed?" she persuade him again, this time more sexily.

For Naruto this was just too much. Training could wait. He had wished for this moment to happen all his life, and still he didn't know if it was only his imagination, though he hoped that it was true life after all.

He took one step back to bed. Then another one. He was so stiff he could hardly recognize himself.

He reached her in less than three long steps. It seemed to be such a long moment, yet, that was the only distance separating them. He looked down at her, his starving eyes searching her impatient yet withdrew.

Her green orbs were searching his navy ones. He could see she was reddening with every passing second, while he felt like melting down. He knew she was beautiful, but right now, her whole figure had taken away his breath -this time for good-. He didn't know what to believe: the girl of his dreams was tempting him, the girl that didn't show this kind of love towards him, and the girl had become a young, gorgeous woman as the years had passed by.

Her hand was shyly outstretched towards him. She touched his neck gently bringing him closer towards her. Her lips united with his in what seemed to be a timid but no doubtfully very loving approach.

He on the other hand, remained very rigid. His hands remained suspended in the air, still not believing what was happening to him.

'Can it be true? Does she really want me?' He couldn't stop asking himself.

When her lips parted slightly, she backed off for air, still keeping him closer to her with the hand she had curled up around his neck.

"Sakura…" he breathed, absorbing her "Sakura…Sakura…"

She watched him silently, a caring smile forming on her rosy lips. Yes, she did want this as much as him. And yes, she loved him. Her smile said it all.

"Sakura!" Naruto smiled in relief, he had realized that this was true. This wasn't a dream. It was better. She wasn't kidding and neither was he. All this time he had waited for her love had come to end. She was showing feelings that had managed to make climb over mountains and back. He loved her more than anything, it seemed she did too. Sometimes, the reality is better than dreams, as long as you have your loved ones near you.

He brought one hand behind her head, while the other had managed to twist around her waist bringing himself closer. He took in a deep breath of her sweet scent: strawberries and cherries then he pushed himself over her petite body above the bed. She just opened her eyes widely: she enjoyed as much as him what was happening.

He persuaded her lips with hunger. He knew, better than anyone, that he couldn't take it any longer. His tongue entered her mouth impatiently, delighting her and bringing the sensations to another level when he caught and brought her hand over her head and pulled her leg above his back. The arousing feeling didn't leave his body not even a second. The hand she had around his neck was pulling him even closer in the kiss, deepening it, making him lose control for good.

He broke the kiss, opening his eyes, touching lovingly her nose with his. He watched her mesmerized as she reddened more and more.

Moans escaped her mouth as he decided to pleasure her neck. He started with soft kisses and ended with persuasive biting.

'This feeling… this heat… this body… Is this real?... Does Sakura… want… me?'

"Naruto!" she moaned as continued to bite her neckline. That was the trigger that had sent the blond young man in another dimension.

His eyes had lightened up by her words; his hands trembled with excitement, his own blush reddened. He smiled genuinely as he continued to gaze down at her with irresistible eyes. His name. She had said his name.

"Say it again…" he smiled, embracing her face while his smile grew larger and larger.

"What?" she asked honestly, her emerald orbs sending shivers down his back.

"Say… it… again…" he almost pleaded, his eyes locking with hers.

"…Naruto…" she whispered bringing him in for another kiss.

'The way she says my name…'


End file.
